Tyrrus
Tyrrus is a large region on Estiel, home to many of the most powerful empires in Coryphiel. Tyrrus is a fertile and temperate land of grasslands and forests. It is enclosed on three sides by mountains, and to the south by an ocean. Tyrrus is where the Erdannian Empire, the Kingdom of Whytehold, and the Dominion of New Haven are centred. The people from Tyrrus are generally referred to as "Tyrraneans" History Origins Legends state that long ago humanity was surrounded by danger on all sides, they were at a constant war with each other and the future was hopeless. That was, until Zythia, Dragonqueen of Pure Magic, led a group of the greatest people to a land of fertile plains and expansive forests. The myths state that she enlisted the help of Shoguvhan, Dragonlord of the Earth, to raise mountains around this land and keep humanity safe. This was done on the year 0. Tyrranean calendar does not go any further back and dates are only estimations before this time. There are a few records of a civilisation that existed in the are prior to this, but this 'Forgotten Empire' suffered a great tragedy and only a few of its citizens survived. This empire was centred in the current location of the Forgotten City. Geography Tyrrus is a large, fertile valley, with many rivers running down from the mountains to converge at the White Bay. The southern lands of Tyrrus are long stretching grasslands, largely cultivated. Further north heads into areas with many hills. In the centre of Tyrrus is the Dragonclaw; largest mountain on Coryphiel. On the western edge of the region is the Sunset mountains, and on the opposite side is the Sunrise mountains. The only way past these mountains are various pathways and passages, making Tyrrus incredibly defensible by land. There are several large forested regions in Tyrrus, though many of these have been reduced in size due to the industrial movement in the last century. In the south-west is the Westwood. North of that is the mystical Everwood; an ancient forest connected to the Fey, and further north is Caerland, the oldest forest in the region. In the north-east of the region is the large sprawling Hinterlands, an incredibly large, wild, and dangerous place. Provinces Tyrrus is further split into several distinct provinces The White Bay A very large bay, upon which sits Erradan, the capital of the Erdannian Empire and largest city in the world. Most rivers in Tyrrus converge on the White Bay, and it is known for an abundance of fish. This province also encompasses the Mistwood Peninsula, the Kings Moors, and Sollan Isle. The Stormcliffs The shore east of the White Bay is a series of sheer cliffs, often battered by storms. This area also holds the ruins of the ancient "Forgotten Empire", and is where the tribes who would become the Erdannian Empire came from. Nowadays, the Stormcliffs is home to orchards, vineyards, and fishing ports. It is owned by the Erdannian Empire. Wyndshire Wyndshire is a large region of planes which the Eradall's Path river carves through. The city of Varawyn is here, and it is owned by the Erdannian Empire. The Westwood The Westwood used to be an enormous forest that stretched from the Everwood to the Stormcliffs. When the city of Varawyn cultivated the region, it shrunk greatly. This area is owned by the Erdannian Empire. The King's Plateau A highly defended raised portion of land upon which sits Whytehold, and the heartland of the kingdom. To the south is the river Strom, to the west is the river Silverwater, and to the east are the Sunrise Mountains. Promiment cities of the region include Whytehold, Kirkenhold and Brücke The White Cape The White Cape is the shore west of the White Bay. It is a region of sprawling grasslands and forest, with a long coastline, and is considered one of the strongholds of the Kingdom of Whytehold. The White Cape can be further split into the regions of: Suden Reach, Randmark, Umberlain, Overstrom, Weitmark, and the Wrakstrand. Prominent cities of the region include Reiken, Calcaster, and Salzborgue. Silvershire Silvershire is the most central region in Tyrrus, and is a large grasslands filled with farmlands. It is known for large silver deposits, and has many wealthy mines. Thassalus is the main city of this province. This area is owned by the Kingdom of Whytehold. Silvershire can be further split into the regions of: Avamore, Theracoure, Treugard, Morvay, Margover, and Charlemont. Prominent cities of the region include Thassalus and Avamore Court Rivenwald A fairly small region, between Erradan and Whytehold. Historically the site of the Kingdom of Bordellyon, and a place of great cultural significance. This area sits at the warfront between the Erdannians and the Whyteholders. Prominent cities of the region include Bordellyon, Karlasonne, and Gildenstadt. The Hinterwald A tract of land between the Hinterlands and Silvershire. It is an untamed land, populated by hunters, and knights who defend the kingdom from the monsters of the Hinterlands. This area is owned by the Kingdom of Whytehold. Kilzig is the only prominent city of the region. The Hinterlands The Hinterlands is a massive, untamed wilderness filled with ancient ruins and fey creatures. It was the seat of the ancient Rune Kingdom, but has now become overgrown and protected by Aelves and other fey creatures. The druidic settlement of Woodsthrinn is somewhere in the Hinterlands, and is where the King of Aelves holds court. It is said also that demons lurk in the Hinterlands. Also in the hinterlands are the Maerkwald, the Hochlands, and the Fen. Drakevale A hilly region between the Dragoncrags and the Sunset mountains, north of the Everwood. The city of New Haven is here. Drakevale can be further split into the Central Dominion, the Old Dominion, the Brand, the Tors, and the Wyr. The Everwood A mystical forest favoured by the fey. This area is one of the most ancient forests in Tyrrus, and home to many enchanted trees and druidic tribes. This area is technically owned by the Dominion of New Haven, though the elves of the region would never acquiesce to that human empire. Caerland The northernmost province in Tyrrus, and the oldest forest in the region. Caerland is a wild place, home to elves, trolls, and all manner of forest creatures. The Blackwald A small region of land where the Dark Monk stronghold; the Black Monastery, is located. The Palewood Known as "Bàn Weald" in the native language of the Athelings. North of the Hinterlands is the cold, dark Palewood. This region once held Zaikerik's town of necromantic research; Mortholme, and twice has the Blackspire been built there. Mountain Ranges The Sunset Mountains A large mountain range between Tyrrus and Hirokir The Sunrise Mountains A large mountain range between Tyrrus and Izir The Dragoncrags The dragoncrags are the series of mountains that run from the north of Tyrrus to the Dragonclaw. The ancient city of Old Haven is built on the foothills of the Dragonclaw. This area is owned by the Dominion of New Haven. The Secluded Sea The sea south of Tyrrus, holding a series of barren islands, and once blocked off by a barrier of storms. This area is contested between the Erdannian Empire and the Kingdom of Whytehold. The Kraken's Isle is the most important city in this region.